


you are my favorite "what if", you are my best "i'll never know"

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: band!au [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, M/M, Swearing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Jisung is sweet yet confusing. Changbin is hopeless(ly in love with him). They might fall together but in the end, only one is hurting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pull me in, even when I fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876614) by [seochanglix (yeolbaeby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix). 



> I do not own Stray Kids, I just own the story. I ended up writing this because I need to let out my idea before I forgot and look at this long-ass fic. Thank you for reading this <3

Napas Changbin masih terengah sehabis mengitari _jogging track_ taman apartemennya selama dua puluh menit ketika ponselnya bergetar, menadakan ada pesan yang masuk. Kelopak matanya otomatis membulat begitu melihat identitas pengirim pesan yang tertera di layar. Lantas pemuda itu bergegas menuju salah satu bangku sebelum mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan tersebut. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

_(’Hyung! Kudengar dari Chan hyung kalau kau sekarang sudah punya pacar, ya? Dengan gitaris baru itu? Wow, selamat.’_  
_‘Thanks, Jisungie. Bagaimana kabarmu?’_  
_‘Baik. Pengobatanku masih berlanjut sampai beberapa bulan lagi tapi nggak masalah.’_  
_‘Masih belum bisa pulang, ya?’_  
_‘Belum, hyung. Aku belum diizinkan ngelakuin perjalanan jauh.’_  
_‘Oke. Tidak apa-apa. Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting, Sungie.’_  
_‘Yep. Hyung juga jaga kesehatan, ya. Dan jaga pacarmu baik-baik. Wow, aku masih nggak percaya. Ternyata tipemu masih gitaris, ya.’_  
_‘Diam kau.’_  
_‘Hahaha aku bercanda, hyung. Jangan marah.’_  
_‘Terserah.’_  
_‘Tapi serius, hyung. Aku turut bahagia untukmu^^ Sampaikan salamku untuk Felix, ya!’)_

Buru-buru Changbin mengunci ponselnya dan menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berulah setiap kali membahas masa lalu dengan Jisung. Sungguh, Changbin tidak suka merasa seperti ini. Bukannya tanpa alasan ia menghindari pembicaraan masa lalu. Namun ia merasa bersalah pada Felix setiap kali mengingat masa lalunya sebelum kedatangan pemuda itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, kisahnya dengan Jisung di masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diingat bahkan sampai saat ini.

***

Changbin pertama kali bertemu dengan Han Jisung sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu di sebuah pesta seorang senior di kampus. Chan adalah orang yang mengenalkan Jisung padanya sebagai sepupu dari tuan rumah pesta. Saat itu ia bilang namanya Peter, tetapi Changbin diperbolehkan memanggilnya Jisung. Nama yang aneh, ujar Changbin dalam hati, mengingat Jisung tidak terlihat seperti keturunan blasteran. Namun ia diam saja dan mengamini ucapan sang pemuda kala itu.

Mereka bertemu lagi dua hari setelahnya, tepatnya saat Chan memutuskan untuk merekrut Changbin dalam grup band yang akan ia bentuk. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman tergabung dalam band semasa SMA, Changbin tentu saja segera menyetujui usul ini. Lagipula ia sudah mulai suntuk dengan perkuliahan. Changbin membutuhkan distraksi lain yang lebih berguna dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu di diskotik. 

“Jisung yang mengusulkan supaya kita membentuk band. Lagipula libur semester nanti akan ada pentas seni universitas. Kita bisa unjuk kebolehan di sana,” Chan menjelaskan dengan semangat. Jisung pun turut mengangguk antusias di sampingnya. Tatapan sang pemuda yang berbinar ke arah Changbin membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah.

“Katanya Changbin _hyung_ jago main drum? _Cool!_ ” ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan. “Kita bisa jadi band yang oke! Aku bisa jadi vokalis sementara.”

“Jadi, kita cuma bertiga?” Changbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

“Untuk sementara,” ulang Jisung, “pementasannya dua bulan dari sekarang. Agak riskan kalau kita mencari vokalis sekarang.”

“Jisung benar. Sebaiknya kita latihan dulu sambil merekrut anggota tambahan. Kupikir selain vokalis kita butuh _bassist_ juga,” tambah Chan.

“Oke, setuju,” Changbin mengangguk, lalu menatap Jisung dengan sorot ingin tahu, “tapi kau yakin ingin jadi vokalis sekaligus gitaris?”

Senyum yang tersungging di wajah Jisung membuat Changbin tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berhenti. Mengerjap, pemuda itu hanya menatap Jisung tanpa bicara ketika ia berkata, “Tentu saja, _hyung._ Percaya padaku.”

***

Mereka mulai berlatih segera setelah Chan mendapatkan izin untuk memakai garasi rumah salah seorang temannya, Woojin, sebagai studio band sementara. Pun Woojin menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pelatih vokal dan manajer sementara band mereka mengingat ia tidak bisa ikut serta dalam pementasan. 

“Sayang banget,” komentar Chan saat Woojin menolak halus tawarannya untuk menjadi vokalis dalam band tersebut. 

“Maaf, Chan. Kalau bukan karena kerja sambilan, aku mungkin mau jadi vokalis dalam bandmu,” ujar Woojin penuh penyesalan. Chan hanya mengangguk sembari meremas pundak temannya agar Woojin tidak perlu merasa bersalah padanya. 

“Mau bagaimana lagi.”

“Ada aku, _hyung_. Tenang saja,” Jisung melompat kecil dari kursinya sebelum menubruk Chan untuk memeluknya. Changbin hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti karena, sungguh, ia tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang terlalu bersemangat seperti Jisung. Persis seperti tupai, bisik Changbin dalam hati.

Sementara Chan hanya tertawa sembari balas memeluk Jisung dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Diam-diam Changbin pun tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan yang menyeruak dalam dadanya mendengar tawa lepas Jisung yang bahagia. Ia tahu mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun lagi karena Jisung meyakinkan bahwa mereka bisa melaluinya.

Yang tidak Changbin tahu, ia telah membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam tatapan hangat netra coklat milik Jisung tanpa peduli sedalam apa samudera yang akan menenggelamkannya.

***

“ _Hyung_.”

Changbin berhenti menginjak pedal drum sebelum mengarahkan tatapan pada Jisung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. Wajah pemuda itu berseri-seri, membuat Changbin refleks mengulas senyum kecil di wajah. Jisung mengangkat kedua tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam karton Starbucks dan sekotak donat. Menunjukkan pada Changbin bahwa ia baru saja membeli _snack_ untuk menemani latihan mereka.

“Pantas lama sekali baru kembali,” Changbin memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan dan menghampiri Jisung yang sedang menyusun bawaannya di meja. Pemuda itu mengambil salah satu gelas plastik berisi Americano dingin kesukaannya. “Kau juga tahu kesukaanku.”

“Tentu saja,” Jisung membusungkan dada bangga, “kau mudah ditebak sih, _hyung_.”

Ucapan Jisung membuat Changbin membeku di tempat. Ditatapnya belakang kepala pemuda itu dengan wajah horor. “Apaan, sih?” gumamnya sambil menyeruput kopinya agak terlalu cepat. Changbin bisa merasakan jantungnya yang kembali berulah, memukul-mukul dinding dada seolah hendak melompat keluar. Perutnya bergolak tidak menyenangkan, seperti mencelos. Ucapan Jisung membuatnya cukup waswas.

Jisung menoleh sembari nyengir ke arah Changbin, “ _Try me._ Aku tahu banyak hal tentang _hyung_ tanpa perlu menanyakan langsung ke siapapun.”

Changbin berdehem sebelum menjawil pelan pinggang Jisung dengan ujung jari kakinya. “Jangan sok tahu,” gerutunya. Jisung tertawa geli sembari mengelak dari gangguan kaki Changbin, lalu menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sisi sofa yang kosong di samping pemuda itu. 

“Coba ya kutebak sekarang,” Jisung menggigit donat stroberi di tangannya sebelum menyeruput green tea latte yang dipegang tangan yang lain, “Kau suka padaku, kan?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Changbin tiba-tiba tersedak minumannya, membuat Jisung tertawa puas. Changbin tidak tahu apakah Jisung itu serius mencoba membunuhnya atau memang hanya bermain-main saja. Ia lantas mendorong Jisung sampai anak itu tersungkur ke lantai. 

“ _Hyung_!” Jisung protes ketika lattenya hampir tumpah ke karpet karena Changbin membuatnya jatuh dari sofa. Yang diprotes masih terbatuk dan berusaha menahan hidungnya yang sakit karena kemasukan air.

“Aku tersedak, tahu!” Changbin menghardiknya kesal, membuat Jisung kembali tertawa. 

“Reaksimu itu, lho,” Jisung kali ini memegangi perutnya dengan posisi masih berbaring di karpet, “Sampai tersedak. Hahahaha.”

“Jangan tertawa!” Changbin pura-pura hendak menginjak perut Jisung, membuat pemuda itu refleks berteriak. Menyeringai, Changbin akhirnya mengetahui titik lemah Jisung. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu berlutut di lantai dan mulai menggelitik tubuh Jisung sebagai pembalasan. “Mampus kau, Jisung.”

Kalau bukan karena Jisung yang memintanya untuk berhenti lantaran napasnya tiba-tiba sesak, Changbin mungkin akan terus menggelitiknya. Begitu melihat bibir Jisung yang tiba-tiba membiru membuat seluruh tubuhnya Changbin sontak membeku. Ia bersumpah sekilas melihat Jisung seolah kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa detik sehingga Changbin harus mengguncang tubuhnya kuat-kuat agar pemuda itu bangun. 

“Jisung. Astaga, Jisung!” 

Suaranya bergetar ketika ia berusaha memanggil pemuda itu. Beruntung Jisung akhirnya kembali membuka kelopak mata sembari menghirup udara banyak-banyak dari mulutnya. Tangan Changbin yang berubah dingin dengan cepat menggenggam jemari Jisung yang sama dinginnya. Ketakutan yang begitu kental di matanya tertangkap oleh Jisung yang mulai menyadari hal yang terjadi padanya. Perlahan ia beringsut menjauh dari Changbin sebelum mengulas senyum lemah.

“Changbin _hyung_ , kenapa…?”

Perkataan Jisung terhenti ketika Changbin bergegas menarik Jisung dalam pelukannya. Changbin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jisung, tetapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya hampir membunuh pemuda itu. Pelukannya mengerat begitu rasa takut itu kembali menguasai diri. Matanya panas, tetapi Changbin tidak membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan Jisung. 

Dirasakannya tangan Jisung perlahan mengelus punggungnya, seolah menenangkan. Changbin belum ingin beranjak, tetapi sepertinya ia harus melepaskan pelukan sebelum Jisung kehabisan napas seperti tadi.

“Kau nggak apa-apa?” Changbin berbisik, menatap lurus-lurus pada sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya bingung. Barangkali karena Jisung melihat ketakutan di dalamnya. “Kenapa tadi…kau seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?”

Bibir Jisung sontak terkatup, membentuk garis lurus. Tatapannya yang semula heran perlahan berubah menjadi gelap. Dingin.

“Aku nggak apa-apa.”

Jisung lantas melepaskan diri dari genggaman Changbin sebelum berdiri dan meraih lattenya lagi. Changbin memperhatikan langkahnya yang masih limbung sehingga ia pun bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeganginya.

“Apanya yang nggak apa-apa?!” Changbin memutar tubuh Jisung hingga tubuh pemuda itu menghadap ke arahnya. “Kau masih pusing, kan? Kenapa nggak istirahat dulu?”

“Aku nggak apa-apa, Changbin _hyung_ ,” Jisung mengulangi, nada bicaranya setengah memohon. “Tadi itu cuma kecapekan sedikit.”

“Sedikit?!” Kali ini Changbin menaikkan nada bicaranya karena, demi apapun, dia benci mendengar Jisung yang terus mengelak, “Kau pingsan! Bibirmu membiru! Kau tidak bilang kau sakit--”

“Terus kenapa kalau aku sakit?! Bukan urusanmu!” 

Jisung menyentakkan lengan Changbin dari tubuhnya sampai terlepas. Lantas pemuda itu membalikkan badan dengan cepat, meninggalkan Changbin yang menatap punggungnya dengan sorot terluka.

***

Meskipun Changbin masih merasa kesal pada Jisung setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, nyatanya ia tidak bisa berlama-lama bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin karena Jisung tetap mendatanginya seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dengan senyum secerah mentari dan bola mata yang berbinar jenaka. Kalaupun Changbin merasa bingung dengan sikap Jisung, ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Waktu mereka untuk latihan tinggal dua hari lagi menjelang pementasan dan Changbin tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk mengacaukan suasana.

Namun tetap saja ketika sesi latihan selesai, Changbin bersikeras untuk pulang bersama Jisung. Meskipun temannya bilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri (Changbin sih tidak merasa begitu, Jisung saja yang mengada-ada), Changbin tetap mengikuti Jisung naik bus menuju rumahnya yang ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen sewaan Changbin.

Ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, barulah Jisung melepaskan topeng ceria yang ia kenakan selama mereka latihan tadi. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat letih saat ia menyandarkan kepala ke jendela bus, menatap kelip lampu jalan yang berlarian di depan mata. Sepertinya sengaja mengabaikan Changbin yang memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya sembari mengangsurkan dua kotak susu coklat.

Seingat Changbin, Jisung suka susu coklat merk ini. Semoga saja ia tidak menolak pemberian Changbin.

Jisung melirik sekilas ke kotak susu coklat tersebut sebelum menatap Changbin dengan mata menyipit. Sebelah sudut bibir Changbin terangkat, mengarahkan senyum miring yang sedikit kaku ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Changbin tidak tahu caranya berbaikan dengan seseorang setelah melewati sebuah pertengkaran. Lidahnya bahkan terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan maaf. 

Namun Changbin tahu jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk Jisung, dia akan menyesal. 

“Buatmu,” Changbin bergumam ketika Jisung masih belum bergerak untuk mengambil susu coklat di tangannya. Salah satunya diletakkan di pangkuan Jisung yang masih menatapnya dengan heran. “Suka merk ini kan?”

“ _Hyung_ tahu dari mana?”

“Aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu tanpa perlu menanyakan siapapun,” Changbin menjawab sembari mengalihkan tatapan ke luar jendela, mengulangi kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Jisung padanya. Entah apa reaksi pemuda di sampingnya, Changbin tidak ingin tahu.

Hanya saja ia terkejut ketika mendengar kekehan yang lolos dari bibir Jisung setelahnya. Kedua sudut mata pemuda itu berkerut saat ia tersenyum lebar, membuat napas Changbin tercekat. Ujung jemari mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan saat Jisung meraih susu kotak itu dari tangan Changbin, menimbulkan gelenyar aneh. Dalam diam, Changbin berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berulah.

“Nggak kreatif,” Jisung mencibir, tetapi sorot matanya perlahan berubah hangat. Awan gelap yang semula menutupi sinar mentari di senyum Jisung bergerak menjauh. “Tapi makasih, _hyung_.”

Kini setelah suasana hati Jisung membaik, Changbin setidaknya bisa menghela napas lega. Meskipun benaknya masih bertanya mengenai rahasia yang sepertinya mati-matian disembunyikan Jisung, tetapi Changbin tidak memaksa. Jika Jisung menganggapnya cukup bisa dipercaya, pemuda itu akan bercerita padanya suatu hari nanti.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keheningan yang ditingkahi dengung percakapan penumpang lain, deru mesin bus, serta suara Jisung yang menyeruput susu coklatnya. Changbin menoleh ketika Jisung meremas kotak susu yang kosong sebelum menyerahkan miliknya yang masih belum terbuka. Jisung menelengkan kepala, menatapnya bingung. 

“Ambil saja. Aku nggak suka minum susu,” Changbin kembali meletakkan kotak susu itu ke pangkuan Jisung.

Pemuda itu kembali terkikik, padahal Changbin sama sekali tidak melucu. Ditatapnya Jisung dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti, yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut oleh pemuda itu.

Ketika Jisung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata, “Kalau _hyung_ seperti ini terus, kayaknya aku bisa suka juga padamu.” 

Jisung mungkin tidak akan percaya, bahwa kata-kata yang tercetus ringan dari bibirnya itu baru saja membuat dunia Changbin jungkir balik. Jika saja bibirnya tidak terkatup rapat, jika saja tangannya tidak terlalu berkeringat lantaran gugup, mungkin ia sudah menarik tangan Jisung dan mencium bibirnya saat itu juga.

Alih-alih melakukannya, Changbin membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam keheningan. Membiarkan pikiran-pikirannya semula berlari sejauh mungkin hingga ia tidak lagi merasa tersiksa berada di samping Jisung seperti ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah pembicaraan yang terjadi di bus saat itu, barangkali terlalu cepat bagi Changbin untuk menyimpulkan bahwa rasa suka Jisung terhadapnya sama seperti yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda itu. Changbin menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan Jisung untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman (karena teman tidak mungkin ingin mencium temannya untuk menunjukkan afeksi, kan?). Namun ucapan sang pemuda yang ambigu serta perlakuannya yang tidak berubah terhadap Changbin membuatnya tiba-tiba meragu. 

Apakah hanya Changbin yang merasa Jisung tidak sesering itu menatap ke arahnya sekarang? Atau pemuda itu hanya pintar berpura-pura agar Chan tidak curiga?

Selama pementasan, Changbin tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Tatapannya tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari punggung Jisung yang tampil sempurna di atas panggung, dengan karismanya yang meluap-luap hingga membuat para penonton terpukau. Bukan hanya Changbin yang berpikiran seperti itu; Chan pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Berkali-kali ia memuji Jisung ketika band mereka kembali ke belakang panggung, yang dibalas dengan senyum malu dan lambaian tangan oleh Jisung.

“Kita semua bagus, kok. Changbin _hyung_ dan Chan _hyung_ juga banyak penggemarnya. Nggak dengar apa tadi ada yang minta dinikahi sama Chan _hyung_?” Jisung menyeringai iseng, membuat Chan sontak tertawa sembari meninju pelan lengannya.

“Ya sudah. Sana istirahat dulu. Kau kelihatan agak pucat, Sungie,” ujar Chan sambil menuntun Jisung ke dalam ruang ganti. Changbin yang tidak menyadari hal ini segera mengarahkan tatapan khawatir pada Jisung memunggunginya. Pemuda itu terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. 

“Iya, _hyung_. Kurang tidur tadi malam,” jawabnya ringan. Changbin diam-diam mendengus, hatinya gusar. 

“Kalau gitu tidur aja dulu di sana,” Chan mendorong Jisung pelan-pelan melewati pintu sebelum menoleh pada Changbin, “tolong temani dia, Changbin-ah. Aku masih ada urusan dengan beberapa orang yang kemarin mendaftar jadi anggota tambahan band kita.”

Jisung melemparkan tatapan penuh arti dari balik punggung Chan, membuat Changbin seketika itu juga tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain mengikuti keinginannya. “Oke.” Kakinya memang berat untuk melangkah, tetapi senyum Jisung membuat kepala Changbin terasa ringan. Begitu Chan menghilang di lorong, Changbin menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum memperhatikan Jisung yang sudah berbaring di sofa.

“ _Hyung_ kalau mau tidur masih bisa nih,” Jisung menepuk spasi kosong yang tersisa di sofa tersebut sembari merapatkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, “badan kita berdua kan sama-sama kecil.”

“Kata siapa,” Changbin memutar bola mata, membuat Jisung tertawa. Pemuda itu tidak perlu tahu kalau Changbin hampir kena serangan jantung karena tawarannya untuk berbaring berdampingan. _Tidak, tidak,_ Changbin mengingatkan diri sendiri. Ia tidak boleh menyimpulkan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Jika ingin kejelasan, Changbin harus memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jisung.

Ada keraguan yang terpeta di wajah Changbin saat pemuda itu mendekati sofa di mana Jisung berbaring. Namun alih-alih melakukan hal yang sama, Changbin hanya duduk di pinggir sofa dan menghadap ke arah Jisung yang menatapnya lurus-lurus.

“Ya sudah. Duduk juga nggak apa-apa.”

Changbin terkejut saat Jisung tiba-tiba saja berpindah posisi sehingga ia bisa berbaring di pangkuannya. Entah kapan Changbin akan kebal dengan tingkah Jisung yang impulsif hingga membuat jantungnya sering berisik seperti ini.

“Aku pinjam pahamu buat bantal ya, _hyung_.” Lantas pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan tertidur di pangkuannya, seolah tak peduli dengan efek yang ditimbulkannya pada Changbin.

Selama beberapa waktu, lelaki yang lebih tua hanya bisa duduk kaku dengan punggung tegak di sofa. Tangannya dikepalkan di kedua sisi tubuh, berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menyentuh helai-helai rambut coklat Jisung yang terlihat lembut. Changbin tidak percaya bahwa ia baru mengenal pemuda ini dua bulan lalu. Kadang ia khawatir dengan dirinya yang terlalu mudah jatuh untuk seseorang dalam kurun waktu yang terlampau singkat. Terutama untuk seseorang yang perhatian seperti Jisung.

Kemunculan Chan lima belas menit kemudian di ruang ganti bersama Woojin dan dua orang asing lainnya membuat Changbin nyaris mendorong Jisung untuk beranjak dari pangkuannya. Namun Chan hanya memberinya senyum penuh pengertian sebelum mengajak tiga orang yang bersamanya mencari ruangan lain. Wajah Changbin sudah memerah karena menahan malu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan Jisung dari pangkuannya. 

Temannya tertidur sangat pulas dan sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh suara apapun. 

Lama kelamaan Changbin mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jisung yang masih belum bangun meskipun sudah setengah jam tertidur dalam posisi tidak nyaman itu. Pun kaki Changbin sepertinya sudah mati rasa sehingga ia berusaha memindahkan kepala Jisung ke gulungan jaket yang dijadikan pengganti bantal. Namun lengan Han Jisung tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang Changbin erat, seolah tidak ingin ia beranjak. Bahkan pemuda itu menyandarkan wajahnya ke perut Changbin sehingga yang bersangkutan harus menekan dada kirinya untuk meredakan debar jantung yang terlalu cepat.

“Jisung,” gumam Changbin, berusaha mengguncang pundak temannya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jisung berbuat seperti ini padanya. Changbin masih butuh kewarasannya terutama selama berada di tempat umum seperti ini, “Ayo pindah. Kakiku mati rasa.”

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan rengekan serak sembari mengeratkan lengan ke pinggang Changbin. Menelan ludah, Changbin akhirnya memaksa Jisung untuk beranjak dari pangkuannya sebelum menyentil kening pemuda itu.

“Jangan memaksa begini,” protes Changbin dengan setengah memelas. Jisung akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Changbin dengan ekspresi mirip anak anjing terluka. Entah sudah berapa kali ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung begitu melihat wajah Jisung yang seperti itu.

“ _Hyung_ jahat,” Jisung terdengar merajuk. Changbin mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

“Ayo kuantar pulang. Biar kau bisa tidur sepuasmu di sana.”

***

Alih-alih mengantarkan Jisung ke rumah pemuda itu, Changbin justru membawa Jisung ke apartemennya. 

Changbin sudah memberitahu Chan bahwa Jisung barangkali tidak enak badan, sehingga ia berbaik hati mengantarkan Jisung pulang. Namun Jisung agaknya tahu alasan Changbin melakukan hal ini. Kalau ia tidak tahu, tidak mungkin sang pemuda tiba-tiba mendorong Changbin ke dinding saat pintu apartemen baru saja tertutup dan melumat bibirnya dalam-dalam.

Meskipun terkejut, Changbin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Jisung menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan erat. Paru-parunya sesak lantaran Jisung tidak ingin melepaskan pagutan di bibir mereka, tetapi Changbin tidak keberatan. Ia membiarkan Jisung melakukan apapun padanya, bahkan saat pemuda itu mendorongnya ke sofa dan mengambil tempat di pangkuannya.

Dadanya naik turun saat akhirnya diberi kesempatan untuk bernapas. Jisung pun sama terengahnya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Changbin barangkali menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh sehingga Jisung tertawa melihatnya.

“ _Hyung_ , kau harus lihat wajahmu!” Jisung terlihat geli sendiri, “Lucu sekali.”

Changbin menelan ludah, merasa malu dengan perkataan Jisung. Berusaha membalikkan suasana, Changbin lantas menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Jisung sebelum menyudutkan pemuda itu di sofa. Pupil Jisung melebar, terkejut melihat perubahan dalam ekspresi Changbin. Namun tidak lama setelahnya, ia memberi Changbin senyum misterius yang membuat tenggorokan pemuda itu tercekat.

“Maumu apa, Han Jisung?” 

Akhirnya Changbin membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka sampai di apartemen ini. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar bergetar, tetapi bukan karena gugup. Ada urgensi lain yang lebih kuat dari rasa gugup yang membuat Changbin tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya sendiri.

Pemuda di hadapannya masih mengukir senyum misterius yang sama. Kali ini Changbin bisa merasakan senyum itu di bibirnya sendiri. Urgensi untuk merengkuh Jisung dan membuatnya berhenti membuat Changbin bingung terasa semakin besar. Namun Changbin tahu Jisung ingin diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan isi kepalanya. Changbin pun tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan.

Kini bibir pemuda itu menempel di telinga Changbin, membuat tengkuknya meremang. Changbin refleks meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jisung, berjaga-jaga. 

“Kalau aku bilang aku mau _hyung_ , apa kau akan membenciku?”

Changbin berusaha menghembuskan napas tidak terlalu keras, “Kenapa aku harus membencimu?”

“Karena aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku suka _hyung_ tetapi aku tidak mau kita bersama,” bibir Jisung kini berpindah ke ceruk leher Changbin. Napas hangatnya terasa menggelitik sekaligus membuat Changbin menjadi semakin sensitif. “Kita akan saling menghancurkan, _hyung_. Dan aku tidak mau hancur bersamamu.”

Seketika Changbin merasa seolah Jisung baru saja menyiramnya dengan seember air es sehingga membuat pemuda itu membeku. Jisung yang merasakan perubahan pada sikap Changbin perlahan melepaskan diri, lalu mengambil tempat di sisi sofa yang lain. Sorot matanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi bibir. Jisung mengingatkannya pada sosok setan kecil dengan ekspresi demikian setelah apa yang dikatakannya pada Changbin.

“Apa?”

“Kalau _hyung_ nggak keberatan, aku mau hubungan kita nggak lebih dari sekedar ‘teman dekat’,” Jisung membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya. “karena aku nggak mau terikat hubungan apapun.”

“Kau bercanda, Jisung?” Changbin menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya. Kalau saja Jisung punya pendengaran ekstra, mungkin pemuda itu bisa mengenali suara hatinya yang porak poranda.

“Nggak,” Jisung menggeleng, merapikan pakaian Changbin yang tadinya kusut karena ministrasinya. “Aku serius.”

Changbin merasa kepalanya seperti baru saja dihantam palu. Perkataan Jisung terlalu sulit untuk dicerna, pun terasa amat nyata. 

“Pikirkan saja dulu, _hyung_. Kita masih punya banyak waktu,” Jisung beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum mencium puncak kepala Changbin. “Aku pulang dulu.”

 

***

Hari-hari yang berlalu setelahnya terasa aneh bagi Changbin. 

Ia melihat tidak ada yang berubah dalam kehidupannya, kecuali penambahan anggota baru dalam band mereka. Kim Seungmin dan Hwang Hyunjin adalah dua talenta baru yang ditemukan Chan untuk melengkapi formasi band. Di mata Changbin keduanya sangat impresif; Seungmin dengan kemampuan vokal yang mencengangkan dan Hyunjin dengan permainan bass yang memukau. Changbin bisa merasakan energi dalam band mereka yang semakin kuat sehingga membuatnya yakin bahwa suatu hari mereka bisa tampil di panggung yang lebih besar, di hadapan penonton yang lebih banyak.

Namun entah kenapa rasanya masih ada yang salah ketika ia menghadapi sosok Han Jisung yang sama sekali tidak terlihat berubah sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka yang membingungkan.

Changbin tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri setiap kali ia berusaha mengkonfrontasi Jisung. Pemuda itu sepertinya bisa menebak intensi Changbin saat mereka hanya berdua saja sehingga ia berusaha mengelak dari situasi tersebut. Changbin tentu saja frustrasi. Suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat permainan musiknya kacau sehingga Chan cukup sering menghardiknya akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hal yang bagus sebetulnya untuk Seungmin dan Hyunjin, yang kelihatannya menganggap Chan sebagai leader yang menyeramkan. 

Beruntung ada Woojin yang segera mengklarifikasi hal tersebut sehingga kedua anggota baru itu tidak perlu merasa cemas terhadap sikap Chan yang tegas.

“Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Seo Changbin? Kau sadar tidak kalau dirimu mengalami kemunduran?” 

Suatu hari Chan menarik Changbin untuk berbicara empat mata di salah satu sudut ruangan di studio garasi rumah Woojin. Changbin menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah karena gagal bersikap profesional dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini dalam hidupnya, apalagi hanya gara-gara seseorang. 

Namun tidak ada yang bisa Changbin lakukan selain berkata, “Maaf, _hyung_.”

Jika Chan tidak berkata apa-apa, itu karena ia menunggu Changbin untuk menjelaskan _semua_ hal padanya. Hanya saja pemuda itu tidak terbiasa meminta bantuan orang lain untuk menuntaskan urusannya. Changbin lebih memilih diam dan tidak bicara. Toh masalah ini akan berlalu juga suatu saat nanti.

Merasakan keengganan Changbin untuk bercerita, Chan tidak memaksanya lebihjauh. Pemuda itu hanya menepuk punggung Changbin penuh simpati sebelum berkata, “Ya sudah. Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai. Kuharap kau bisa meninggalkan urusan pribadi untuk sementara saat kita sedang latihan atau tampil di panggung. Yang terpenting saat menghibur orang lain adalah ketulusan, mengerti?”

Nasihat Chan membuat hati Changbin terasa seperti diremas kuat-kuat. Ia mengangguk dalam diam, pertanda mengerti.

“Bagus. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu beberapa menit sebelum kita kembali latihan.”

Saat Changbin kembali ke tengah teman-temannya, ia melihat Jisung sedang berbicara serius dengan seseorang di telepon. Agaknya ia terlalu fokus memperhatikan pemuda itu dari kejauhan sehingga tidak menyadari Hyunjin yang menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

“Changbin _hyung_!” Pemuda itu akhirnya menyikut lengan Changbin cukup keras sehingga membuat yang bersangkutan meringis. “Kenapa sih? Kok serius banget lihatin Jisung?” 

Pertanyaan itu membuat Changbin bergegas menggeleng.

“Kalian bertengkar?” Kali ini Seungmin yang bertanya begitu ia mendudukkan diri di lengan sofa, “Kok nggak keliatan seakrab dulu lagikayak pas di ruang ganti itu?”

Changbin lupa kalau kedua pemuda ini dulu juga menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menemani Jisung beristirahat. Sontak ia mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada Seungmin, memperingatkan untuk tidak menyinggung hal itu lagi. Seungmin yang terkejut hanya mengangkat tangan sejajar kepala untuk menenangkan Changbin.

“Aku cuma bercanda, _hyung_ ,” Seungmin lantas terkekeh. 

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang membahas hal tersebut, meskipun Jisung saat itu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan mulai melucu. Changbin tidak mendapati dirinya tertawa dengan guyonan Jisung. Barangkali karena ia sibuk membaca raut wajah sang pemuda atau kebohongan yang terlintas di matanya. Namun ia tidak sepintar Jisung dalam menebak isi hati seseorang. 

Merasa lelah dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepala, Changbin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kebingungan serta Jisung yang menatap punggungnya dengan sorot tidak terbaca.

***

Minggu telah berganti bulan, bulan pun berganti menjadi musim. 

Band yang kini beranggotakan lima orang itu resmi bernama Matryoshka. Pun band kecil itu sudah mulai mengepakkan sayapnya di dunia musik indie dan mendapat tempat spesial di hati kawula muda yang menggemari mereka. Masa-masa _busking_ di pinggir jalan sudah mereka lewati. Begitu juga dengan penampilan _live_ dari kafe ke kafe. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai pada tahap beraksi di panggung pertunjukan yang cukup besar, bersama dengan band-band indie lain yang cukup terkenal di penjuru kota.

Beberapa kali mereka ikut serta dalam festival band dan memenangkan penghargaan. Meskipun mereka bersaing dengan band-band yang cukup terkenal seperti The Dead Eyes dan Sevenfifty, tetapi Matryoshka memiliki senjata rahasia yang membuat penggemarnya tidak bisa berpaling. 

Han Jisung.

Hampir semua penggemar Matryoshka menggilai penampilan Jisung dan permainan gitar elektriknya. Barangkali Han Jisung memang memiliki magnet untuk menarik perhatian orang lain untuk memujanya, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Changbin. Mungkin karena sorot matanya yang berbicara. Atau karena senyumannya yang sulit untuk dilupakan. Changbin tahu ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Namun seperti para penggemar mereka, Changbin tidak menemukan jalan untuk keluar sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan dirinya tersesat dalam pesona seorang Han Jisung.

Selama berbulan-bulan, Changbin membiarkan tawaran terakhir Jisung menggantung tanpa jawaban. Bukannya ia lupa; ia sengaja menghindari hal itu hanya agar dirinya bisa melupakan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam untuk Jisung. Namun pada suatu hari Jisung memaksa untuk ikut bersama Changbin ke apartemen ketika pemuda itu mabuk berat setelah pementasan. Changbin tentu saja tidak bisa menolak. Lagi.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Changbin tidak membiarkan Jisung melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali mereka berada di sana. Ia mencengkeram lengan Jisung dan memaksa temannya duduk di sofa, wajah pemuda itu tegas. Sudah cukup bagi Changbin untuk membiarkan Jisung bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di bawah bayang-bayang Jisung yang mungkin saja tidak pernah bersikap tulus.

“Kalau hanya mau disentuh, kau bisa cari orang lain. Di kelab malam pasti banyak yang ingin menghabiskan malam bersamamu, Jisung,” sindir Changbin tanpa ampun. 

Jisung menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya sebelum menghembuskan napas pelan. Punggungnya dihempas ke sandaran sofa milik Changbin sembari bersedekap.

“Jadi kau ingin perasaanku, bukan tubuhku,” Jisung bergumam, entah kenapa tidak terdengar terlalu mabuk lagi. Jika Changbin merasa heran, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

“Ya.”

“Apa gunanya? Kalau aku mati, kau pasti akan melupakan perasaanmu padaku.”

Ada sebuah keganjilan yang ditangkap Changbin dalam nada bicara Jisung. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Changbin berusaha menelusuri kedalaman mata Jisung. Di sana, Changbin menemukan kekosongan. Kehampaan. Ia tidak pernah melihat sorot seperti ini sebelumnya dalam mata sang pemuda yang selalu terlihat berbinar.

“Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan humor gelap, sih?” Changbin berusaha mencairkan suasana meskipun ia tahu itu salah. Jisung kali ini serius dengan ucapannya.

“Itu bukan lelucon, _hyung_ ,” suara Jisung terdengar semakin dalam dan dingin, membuat seluruh tubuh Changbin merinding, “jantungku akan berhenti berdetak sebentar lagi. Dokter yang bilang begitu.”

Fakta yang tiba-tiba diungkapkan Jisung padanya membuat Changbin merasa tertampar. Jisung memang sakit, Changbin tahu itu sejak pertama kali menemukan pemuda itu membiru dan kehilangan kesadaran. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa Jisung akan menceritakan hal itu padanya di saat Changbin hendak memutuskan untuk abai.

Jisung menceritakan segalanya. Tentang penyakitnya, tentang keluarganya yang kini tak lagi utuh, tentang keinginannya untuk menyerah pada keadaan dan tidak mengindahkan nasihat dokter. Penyakitnya ini bisa sembuh, kata Jisung, jika cepat ditangani. Namun Jisung tidak ingin hidup lama karena baginya tidak ada gunanya. Tidak akan ada yang membuatnya bahagia. Dirinya sudah tidak lagi berarti untuk siapapun.

Malam itu, tidak ada yang bisa Changbin lakukan selain menawarkan Jisung untuk menginap. Jisung menyetujui dan ia tidak memprotes saat Changbin memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa alih-alih di ranjang bersamanya. Namun ketika malam semakin larut dan keheningan mulai menyelimuti, Changbin mendapati Jisung duduk di pinggir sofa dengan tubuh berbalut selimut. Pemuda itu menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Changbin yang setengah terbuka.

“Aku mau bersamamu, _hyung_.”

Changbin tidak bisa menebak maksud perkataan Jisung. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk memikirkan maksud tersirat di dalamnya. Maka ia pun memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kata hatinya dan berkata, “Tidur bersamaku di sofa? Silakan.”

Bibir Jisung tersenyum, tetapi entah bagaimana matanya tidak. Dan Changbin masih takut untuk meralat ucapannya.

Yang tidak Changbin ketahui, Jisung diam-diam meneteskan air mata dalam pelukannya.


	3. Chapter 3

“Apa maksudmu kau mau ke Amerika, Jisung? Kuliahmu bagaimana?”

Changbin baru saja mendudukkan diri di depan drum di studio garasi ketika ia mendengar suara Chan di balik pintu. Alisnya berkerut bingung. Rasanya ia tidak melihat sosok Jisung sejak tadi. Pemuda itu sudah izin latihan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jisung akan memberikan kabar ini tepat saat mereka membutuhkannya.

Pemuda itu membeku di tempat, berpikir keras. Hatinya terbagi antara ingin menguping pembicaraan atau berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sayangnya Changbin payah dalam berpura-pura.

“Ya! Han Jisung! Kenapa tidak bilang kau berangkat hari ini?!”

Tangan Changbin yang baru saja hendak mengenakan _earphone_ terhenti di udara. Darahnya tiba-tiba mendidih mendengar percakapan antara Chan dengan Jisung.

Ia mendengar Chan memukul dinding dengan kepalan tangan. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menghentikannya dari menginterupsi sang leader yang sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Han Jisung.

“Changbin!”

“Brengsek kau, Han Jisung! Apa maksudmu pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan band, hah?! Di mana otakmu?!”

Kemarahan yang menguasai Changbin benar-benar sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan. Di seberang sana, Jisung terkesiap. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Changbin memotongnya dengan berteriak di telepon. “ _You selfish bastard! Do whatever you want and don’t ever think to come back!_ ” Terlanjur gelap mata, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia hampir menghancurkan ponsel Chan dengan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Beruntung saat itu Woojin datang dan menangkap benda itu, ekspresi bingung bercampur kaget tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Changbin sudah tidak peduli. Ia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu--apapun yang ada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf saat menabrak pundak Seungmin dan Hyunjin yang baru saja datang, membuat kedua pemuda itu menggerutu kesakitan. Yang Changbin tahu, saat itu ia harus pergi ke rumah Jisung dan menghajar pemuda itu sampai sadar.

Sayang sekali, begitu ia sampai di sana rumah Jisung sudah terlanjur ditinggalkan penghuninya. Changbin merutuk keras-keras, mengagetkan tetangga Jisung yang langsung mengusirnya pergi. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jisung, bersiap memaki pemuda itu dengan sumpah serapah. Namun operator telepon mengatakan bahwa nomornya tidak tersedia.

“Han Jisung brengsek!”

Sekuat apapun Changbin berteriak dan memaki, Jisung tidak akan mendengarkan. Jejak pemuda itu sudah benar-benar menghilang, seolah dia tidak ingin ditemukan. Seolah keberadaan Changbin tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Seolah Changbin hanya seonggok sampah yang setelah digunakan bisa dibuang begitu saja.

Ia tidak pernah menangis sepilu ini. Bahkan saat nyawa orangtua dan kakaknya direnggut bersamaan dalam kecelakaan mengenaskan, Changbin tidak menangis. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan perpisahan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun keberadaan Jisung membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ia memang terlahir untuk ditinggalkan. Hidupnya hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang diciptakan semesta untuk menghibur dunia yang mulai gila. Dan kepergian Jisung adalah sebuah bukti bahwa Changbin tidak pantas memiliki siapapun di sisinya.

Malam itu Changbin membiarkan dirinya hancur berkeping-keping. Pemuda itu tidak peduli lagi jika berbotol alkohol yang ia tenggak akan membunuhnya. Bahkan saat ia terjaga di ruang asing penuh warna putih, dengan selang infus di tangannya, Changbin tidak peduli.

***

“Changbin! _Oh God, you’re awake!_ ”

Suara Chan yang terdengar penuh kelegaan dan haru terasa asing di telinganya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot hampa, bahkan ketika Chan memeluknya erat dan menangis di pundaknya. Dari sudut mata ia melihat Woojin datang tergopoh-gopoh bersama seorang dokter. Di belakangnya mengekor Seungmin, Hyunjin, dan seorang anak lelaki lain yang tidak dikenal. Wajah mereka semua terlihat pias ketika dokter mulai menyenter bola mata Changbin, mengecek nadinya, lalu memeriksa tubuhnya dengan stetoskop.

“Untuk sementara Tuan Seo harus tetap berada dalam ruang rawat semi intensif. Jika dalam tiga hari kondisinya stabil, saya akan mempertimbangkan untuk memindahkannya di bangsal biasa,” sayup-sayup Changbin dapat mendengar pembicaraan Chan dan Woojin bersama dokter yang tadi memeriksanya. Sementara Hyunjin dan Seungmin tetap berada di sisinya, dengan Hyunjin yang menggenggam tangan Changbin agak terlalu erat.

“ _Hyung_ ,” mata pemuda itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, seolah menahan tangis. Changbin memaksakan senyum separuh di balik masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Lantas pemuda itu memeluknya, diikuti dengan Seungmin yang lebih kuat menahan rasa haru dibandingkan Hyunjin. Pemuda Hwang itu bahkan terisak di pundak Changbin hingga membuatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah jatuh sakit.

“Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi pada kami, _hyung_ ,” Seungmin bergumam dengan nada serius, “Kalau Jeongin tidak menemukanmu malam itu, mungkin kau sudah mati karena keracunan alkohol.”

Mata Changbin bergulir ke arah pemuda asing yang ternyata bernama Jeongin itu. Sementara si bocah lelaki tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin _hyung_ , kau menindih tubuh Changbin _hyung_ terlalu lama,” Jeongin mengingatnya. Hyunjin lantas segera beranjak sebelum menghapus air matanya sambil tertawa. Changbin merasa iba melihatnya.

Hari-hari yang berlalu setelahnya membuat Changbin setidaknya bisa melupakan sementara alasan yang menyebabkan dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Teman-temannya datang setiap hari, begitu pula dengan Jeongin yang secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi bagian dari kelompok mereka. Seperti yang dikatakan Chan, “Anggap saja Jeongin itu pegawai magang.”

Namun Changbin rasa Jeongin lebih daripada sekedar itu baginya sekarang. Lelaki muda itu adalah penyelamatnya.

Sebulan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Changbin mendapat telepon dari nomor tak dikenal. Kode negara di depan nomor peneleponnya terasa asing. Dengan waswas Changbin mengusap tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, menunggu seseorang di seberang sana berbicara terlebih dahulu.

“Changbin _hyung_?”

Seluruh darah di tubuhnya terasa seperti membeku begitu mengenali suara tersebut.

“Masih ingat aku?”

Bohong jika Changbin bilang ia tidak mengingat suara yang selalu menghantuinya dalam tidur. Namun untuk kali ini, ia tidak ingin berkata jujur. “Siapa ini?”

Terdengar tawa letih dari pengeras suara teleponnya. Changbin nyaris merutuk pada orang yang meneleponnya karena _berani sekali_ ia tertawa seperti itu setelah nyaris membunuhnya.

“Jangan bohong, _hyung_. Aku tahu kau tahu siapa aku.”

Dan Changbin benci dengan betapa mudahnya Jisung menebak isi pikirannya, meskipun ia tidak lagi ada di sini.

“Kalau kau menelepon hanya untuk menertawakanku, lebih baik kumatikan teleponmu,” ancam Changbin. Yang bersangkutan tidak menggubris. Alih-alih menjawab, ia justru mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Changbin terdiam.

“ _Hyung_ , hidupku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.”

Nada bicara itu, Changbin mengenalnya. Setidaknya dari sekian banyak kemisteriusan Jisung dan isi pikirannya yang tidak tertebak, Changbin masih bisa mengenali nada putus asa itu.

“Jangan bicara sembarangan, Han Jisung.”

“Serius, _hyung_ ,” terdengar suara tawa tertahan, “aku akan pergi ke New York untuk menjalani pengobatan. Bilang saja aku ke Amerika karena kuliah.”

Changbin menggertakkan gigi saat berbicara, “Kau tidak akan mati.”

“Siapa yang tahu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_.”

“Diam.” Changbin tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya. Dibiarkannya air mata itu jatuh satu demi satu, hingga menganak sungai di pipinya.

“Kalau aku pergi, tolong jangan lupakan aku.”

 _Han Jisung sialan._ “Kubilang diam!”

“Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakanku. Janji, _hyung_. Ayo cepat.”

Han Jisung sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah. Selalu memaksa Changbin untuk mengikuti keinginannya, meskipun Changbin ingin berkata tidak.

“Jisung…”

“Janji?”

Namun bisakah Changbin berkata tidak untuk seorang Han Jisung yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama dan membawanya pergi tanpa berniat mengembalikannya?

“Baiklah. Aku janji, Jisung-ah.”

***

Percakapan terakhir di telepon waktu itu harusnya sudah tidak lagi mengganggu Changbin. Ia sudah menyimpan kenangan tentang Jisung dalam kotak yang tertumpuk rapi di sudut belakang benaknya tanpa ingin disentuhnya lagi. Namun Changbin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia tidak pernah keluar dari labirin perasaannya terhadap Jisung. Yang hingga saat ini masih membuatnya tersesat tanpa tahu jalan kembali.

Meskipun sudah hampir setahun ia tidak melihat Jisung, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan sang pemuda dalam mimpinya.

Bahkan saat ia sudah memiliki Felix.

Changbin yakin semua ini terjadi karena ia belum memaafkan Jisung. Sejak dulu ia menyadari hal ini. Namun sulit sekali untuk memaafkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menghancurkan hati orang lain karena ketakutannya akan kehancurannya sendiri.

Bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus Changbin lakukan untuk memaafkan Jisung?

“Changbin _hyung_?”

Suara Felix terdengar lembut ketika ia mendudukkan diri di samping Changbin yang mengubur diri di balik selimut. Tidak, Felix tidak boleh tahu kalau ia sedang bersembunyi dari sang kekasih. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih berkeringat sehabis _jogging_. Changbin merasa tidak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat saat ini dan ia tidak ingin Felix melihatnya.

“ _Hyung_ sakit?” suara Felix sarat kecemasan. Changbin menggeleng.

“Wajahmu tadi pucat sekali. Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ makan dulu? Mungkin karena kau olahraga terlalu sering tapi tidak makan teratur.”

“Felix,” Changbin meraih tangan pemuda itu dan membawanya ke balik selimut. Barangkali Felix terkesiap karena merasakan betapa dingin ujung jemarinya, “apa aku pantas mendapatkanmu? Apa aku pantas…?”

“ _Hyung_! Ada apa?! Kenapa-- _hyung_!”

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar pekik tertahan Felix sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, memerangkapnya dalam kegelapan.

***

“Dia hanya kelelahan. Tenanglah, Felix.”

Changbin yakin ia tidak pernah menyukai sensasi terjaga di rumah sakit. Kenangan buruk yang mengikuti setelahnya membuat perutnya bergolak tidak menyenangkan, mengingatkannya pada kekosongan yang terasa menyesakkan. Namun ia lebih tidak suka melihat wajah Felix yang basah oleh air mata dan sorot penuh kesedihan di sana. Rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk dadanya berkali-kali hingga ia sulit bernapas.

“Felix.”

Perhatian pemuda itu segera teralih ke arahnya, sehingga Changbin akhirnya bisa melihat betapa menyedihkannya wajah Felix. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya, membuat Changbin merasa tidak sanggup untuk menatap pemuda itu terlalu lama.

“ _Hyung_ ,” suara Felix terdengar serak ketika ia memanggil nama Changbin sembari menggenggam jemari pemuda itu. “Syukurlah kau sudah bangun.”

Changbin tidak menjawab segera. Pemuda itu hanya membalas genggaman Felix dengan lebih erat sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka yang berubah asing membuat Felix menatap pada teman-teman yang ikut menemani Changbin. Chan mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengajak Hyunjin, Seungmin, dan Jeongin keluar. Woojin mungkin sedang mengurus hal lain mengingat manajer mereka itu akan sibuk setiap kali masalah seperti ini muncul.

Begitu pintu ruang rawat tertutup, Changbin masih belum menoleh ke arahnya. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Felix tanpa bicara, mengusap buku-buku jemari pemuda itu lembut. Felix tahu barangkali ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Changbin sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Namun pemuda itu tidak mendesak kekasihnya untuk bercerita.

Satu hal yang membuat Changbin merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan Felix adalah kesabarannya dalam menghadapi sikapnya yang seperti ini. Felix terlalu baik, terlalu tulus menyayanginya. Dan Changbin hanyalah pria brengsek yang selalu melukai hatinya.

“Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Lix.”

Ia mendengar derit kaki kursi yang digeser sebelum Felix menjawab, “Tanya apa, _hyung_?”

“Kau tahu Han Jisung, kan?”

Seperti menelan empedu, menyebutkan nama itu menimbulkan sensasi pahit di tenggorokannya. Ia masih belum menatap Felix, takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu bisa membaca isi kepalanya semudah yang dilakukan Jisung. Changbin belum siap melihat sorot kecewa yang diarahkan Felix padanya jika ia tahu hal yang selalu disembunyikan Changbin selama ini. Mungkin tidak akan pernah siap.

“Tahu, kok,” Felix bergumam, “Kata Chan _hyung_ , kau dan dia sudah seperti saudara.”

Changbin menggeleng, menelan kepahitan sekali lagi. “Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya saudara, Lix.”

Keheningan yang mengikuti membuat Changbin merasa takut. Genggamannya di tangan Felix mulai melonggar.

“Dulu aku menyukainya.”

Changbin bisa mendengar Felix menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum berkata, “Aku tahu.”

Jawaban Felix-lah yang akhirnya membuat Changbin berhenti mengelak dari tatapan pemuda itu. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyangka akan sesuatu yang ia temukan di sana. Tidak ada sorot kecewa, sedih, terluka. Changbin hanya menemukan senyum tulus dan tatapan penuh pengertian.

“Aku tahu, _hyung_ ,” Felix tersenyum, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang setengah mengering di pipinya. “Kau cukup mudah ditebak.”

Pemuda itu menahan napas, hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

“Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha menyayangimu dan tidak akan pergi dari sisi _hyung_. Kalaupun aku pergi, mungkin itu karena kita nggak ditakdirkan bersama,” Felix meringis.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Changbin lantas bergegas bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sebelum menarik tubuh Felix ke pelukannya. Lengannya melingkar erat di leher Felix, sementara bibirnya terus berucap, “ _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._ ” berulang kali dengan nada gemetar. Felix yang terkejut hanya bisa menyangga tubuh Changbin dengan sebelah tangannya, kelopak mata pemuda itu melebar lantaran khawatir.

“ _Hyung_ …tenanglah…”

Changbin tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun selain kata ‘tidak’ berulang kali sehingga Felix harus membantunya berbaring agar ia kembali tenang. Kepanikan ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut tidak menyenangkan. Felix tak henti menggumamkan maaf sembari mengelus rambutnya, membuat Changbin merasa seperti orang tidak berguna.

Ketika Changbin mulai merasa tenang, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Ia tidak tahu kapan Felix sudah berpindah untuk berbaring di sisinya, berdempetan di tempat tidur rumah sakit yang sempit. Yang ia tahu begitu ia menoleh ke balik bahu. Felix terlihat menyandarkan kening di punggungnya. Kelopak mata pemuda itu terpejam, damai. Dalam diam, Changbin merasakan lengan Felix melingkari pinggangnya seolah ingin melindungi.

Lantas pemuda itu berbisik pelan, “Asalkan _hyung_ memintaku untuk tetap tinggal, aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu.”

Dan Changbin tahu, sudah saatnya ia memaafkan Jisung dan melupakan semua kenangan menyakitkan itu. Dan memulai lembaran baru dengan Lee Felix menyayanginya lebih dari apapun di dunia.

***

“Jadi…begitulah, Lix.”

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak Changbin diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia hanya diopname selama dua hari karena kondisi kelelahannya sudah teratasi. Beruntung pemuda itu membaik dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa kembali latihan bersama Matryoshka seperti sebelumnya.

Di sela waktu istirahat saat latihan, Changbin mengajak Felix untuk mengobrol di minimarket terdekat, ditemani dua _cup_ ramyeon dan beberapa kaleng kola.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya bagi Changbin menceritakan perihal masa lalunya pada orang lain. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak pernah mengatakan rahasia terkelamnya pada Chan, yang notabene merupakan orang yang paling lama bersamanya. Changbin pikir Chan mungkin sudah bisa menebak sehingga ia tidak perlu bicara lebih banyak. Namun ia ingin Felix mendengar langsung kebenarannya dari mulut Changbin sebelum kekasihnya mendengar dari pihak lain.

Reaksi Felix sebetulnya sempat membuat Changbin khawatir. Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama, menatap serius pada _cup_ ramyeon miliknya yang tidak tersentuh. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Felix…ya, barangkali ia akan marah dan memutuskan hubungan mereka yang belum seumur jagung. Bagaimanapun juga Changbin adalah pihak yang bersalah di sini. Ia tidak akan merasa heran kalau Felix marah besar dan berbalik mengabaikannya.

Namun segala kekhawatiran itu hanya terjadi di dalam kepala Changbin.

Kenyataannya, Felix justru tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan sorot aneh. Meskipun rasanya tidak nyaman, tetapi Changbin tidak menggubris tatapan itu demi Felix. Diusapnya punggung pemuda itu lembut saat Felix membenamkan wajah di lehernya dalam-dalam.

“Jadi aku dimaafkan, Lixie?” Changbin berbisik di telinga Felix, membuat pemuda itu sedikit gemetar karenanya. Ketika melepaskan diri, mata coklat milik kekasihnya bergulir mencari mata Changbin, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

“Sejujurnya aku nggak pernah marah, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,” Felix menangkup wajah Changbin dengan tangannya, “Tapi aku senang _hyung_ mengakui semuanya dan percaya padaku.”

Changbin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ya, ia percaya Felix tak akan meninggalkannya. Changbin hanya bisa harap mereka akan terus bersama-sama seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama.

“ _Do you think I really deserve you? After what I’ve done to you?_ ”

Pertanyaan itu memang hanya berupa gumaman. Tetapi Changbin tahu Felix bisa mendengarnya. Dan ia tahu Felix punya jawabannya.

“ _Yes,_ ” pemuda itu tersenyum, “ _Because you let me knock some senses into your head so you won’t make the same mistake anymore._ ”

Changbin mengerang, tidak terima dengan jawaban Felix, “Bukan itu, Lixie.”

Yang diprotes terkikik mendengar leluconnya sendiri dan Changbin tidak menemukan alasan untuk marah pada pemuda itu. Ia hanya ikut tersenyum sebelum mengacak rambut Felix penuh sayang. “ _Because I love you and can’t live without you, yeah, I know that’s disgusting but it’s true_ ,” ujar Changbin dalam satu tarikan napas.

Wajah Felix tersipu mendengar ucapan Changbin. Namun ia kesulitan menahan tawa ketika Changbin merinding sendiri mengingat pernyataan cintanya.

“Makasih, _hyung_ ,” mata Felix berbinar saat menatapnya. Changbin pikir kali ini ia tidak akan bisa berpaling. “ _As cheesy as it sounds, I love hearing that from you._ ”

Felix sontak menarik tudung jaket Changbin sebelum menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka.

“Aku juga sayang padamu, Changbin _hyung_.”

***

Pukul dua belas malam, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk ke ponsel Changbin. Pemuda itu mungkin akan membacanya esok pagi. Namun jauh di benua Amerika sana, sang pengirim pesan tersenyum pada layar ponselnya begitu membaca ulang kata-kata yang menari di layar ponselnya.

 

( _someone will love you,_  
_but someone isn’t me._ )

 

 

**fin.**

 


End file.
